The Crimson Eyes
by SanctuarySins
Summary: Suddenly the creature ran at him moving faster than he thought possible the creature suddenly lunged at him he let out an ear splitting scream unsettling the birds nearby, the last thing he saw were the glowing crimson eyes boring into his very soul.SXN
1. The Meeting

**The Crimson Eyes**

**(A/N: I know what your thinking! Another story when she hasn't updated the others! Truth is I've had no inspiration for the others and this was a dream I had and the idea just wouldn't leave me alone it just kept clawing at the inside of my mind until I wrote it down so here it is! And I promise i'll get to updating the others only I just don't know when yet sorry! please don't give up on meee! Love you all! ^_^**

**BTW THIS IS SASUNARU AS IS ALL MY STORIES DONT LIKE DONT READ SIMPLE! ^_^ )**

He was running, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body spurring him on. The overpowering feeling of fear engulfed him, fear of what he didn't know, only that his life depended on him getting out of the woods. He skidded to a stop gasping for breath, his mouth and throat dry, his lungs burning and his heart beating erratically. Trying to calm his body he took in his surroundings, trees as far as he could see, the sun that was beginning to set casted eerie shadows everywhere. Finally his body calmed down, his breathing became even, and his lungs no longer burning but instead a dull stinging, his mind now clear he began to think of the quickest way out of the woods.

Suddenly there was a sharp snapping of a twig, his breath hitched fear crawling up his spine, heartbeat becoming faster beating so loudly it deafened his ears, his body started to shake violently, he frantically looked around hoping against all hope that it was just a small animal, there behind a tree hidden in the shadows he caught a glimpse of it, his eyes widened his entire body froze unable to move he desperately tried to will is body to run to safety but it was no use. Suddenly the creature ran at him moving faster than he thought possible the creature suddenly lunged at him he let out an ear splitting scream unsettling the birds nearby, the last thing he saw were the glowing crimson eyes boring into his very soul.

Screaming, he snapped his eyes open as he threw his body into a sitting position. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm himself down, yet another nightmare always ending the same. Once he had calmed down, he climbed out of bed heading straight to the bathroom to get a shower to wash away the sweat covering his body, stripping and getting into the hot cascading water feeling the tension in his muscles starting to relax he let his mind focus on the dreams he had had for the past two weeks still unable to decipher them, Sighing he washed himself and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel he dried himself off before going to his closet and choosing what to wear for the day, finally deciding to on a pair of black jeans, studded belt and orange top.

Making his way downstairs and into the dining room where his breakfast was already set out for him he sat down and ate his breakfast, once finished he checked his watch smiling when it read 10am he didn't have to be at his company until midday. Picking up the local newspaper he saw yet another advertisement of himself on the front cover, talking about him being one of the youngest millionaires in the country etcetera. Flipping through he came across the company he was making a deal with, at midday, with a picture of the company owner. He looked to be around the same age as himself only the other male had black hair, dark eyes that looked black and ivory skin and you could see his Japanese heritage. Quite the opposite to Naruto's blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin which he had gotten sunbathing on the beach in California. Finished with the newspaper he checked his watch and decided to take a drive around the town before heading to his company.

Getting into his orange Ferrari nicknamed California spider he sped off down his driveway to the front gate giving his security guard a quick greeting before speeding off down his private road slowing down when he neared the end and heading off towards town.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was making sure he had everything he needed for the deal, once satisfied he checked the time seeing he had just over an hour so decided to get ready, dressing in his best Armani suit, gathering his briefcase he headed out his mansion and to his black Camaro that was waiting for him out the front getting in his car he drove down his driveway and out the gate and towards Uzumaki Corp.<p>

Naruto was busy singing along to the music he was blasting as he drove along the beaches he checked the time and swore as he saw he only had 30 minutes before the meeting started 'its a good thing I keep spare suits in my office' taking a turn he took the quickest route to his company.

Parking his car Naruto quickly locked it before sprinting into the building giving a wave to his receptionist as she greeted him before taking off towards the lifts, he kept checking his watch while waiting for the lift that was taking its sweet time, once inside the lift he prayed that Uchiha San was late. As soon as the lift doors opened he ran out straight to his office quickly shutting the door and stripping off, his employees were used to his antics now and so payed no attention to their boss. Finally dressed Naruto sat at his desk and called his secretary.

"Hi Hinata, has Uchiha San arrived yet?"

"Yes, Uchiha San is making his way up he'll be about 10 minutes Naruto Kun"

"Wow that was close" Naruto laughed "oh hey are you coming out with the gang toninght?"

Hinata giggled "Of course Naruto Kun, wouldn't miss it"

"Awesome! -"

"Naruto Kun you better go before your late"

"Ok Hinata Chan"

Naruto exited his office and headed to the board room where his fellow friends and business colleagues were already waiting.

"Hey Guys" Naruto beamed "So where are we going tonight?"

"we were thinking that we could go to that new club that opened, Sharingan?"

"AWESOME! I can't wait!" Naruto jumped up and down with excitement making his friends laugh. Taking his seat the group talked while they waited for the Uchiha party to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>(After the deal)<strong>

The two groups exited the boardroom talking and laughing contently.

"Uzumaki San, I was hoping we could catch a late lunch to discuss over any details" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Sure, I'm starving" Naruto grinned embarrassed as his stomach growled.


	2. Club Sharingan

**(A/N: Okay i forgot to mention Sasuke and Naruto's ages, sorry. So in case you were wondering Sasuke is 19 and Naruto is 18 :) I hope your all enjoying the story so far and if the chapters are too short let me know and i'll try and make them longer ^_^ )**

**(After the deal) **

The two groups exited the boardroom talking and laughing contently.

"Uzumaki San, I was hoping we could catch a late lunch to discuss over any details" Sasuke asked Naruto

"Sure, I'm starving" Naruto grinned embarrassed as his stomach growled

**(At the restaurant)**

"So Uchiha San what did you want to discuss?" Naruto smiled as he took a sip of his drink before carrying on eating.

"Please Uzumaki San call me Sasuke" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smiled "Then please also call me Naruto".

Sasuke gave a slight nod.

"So Sasuke, the guys and I are going to the new club that opened recently wanna come?" Naruto asked grinning.

Sasuke smirked "Hn dobe I own it and sure".

"Teme! I'm not a dobe!" Naruto huffed puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms.

'Hn cute, dobe will make you mine' Sasuke smirked inwardly.

**(After Lunch)**

"Don't forget teme, we'll meet you at the club at eight" Naruto happily grinned

"Hn, bye dobe" Sasuke smirked

"Bye teme"

Both Naruto and Sasuke parted ways to their cars and drove to each of their mansions.

**-8pm-**

"FUCK MAN, THIS PLACE IS THE SHIT!" Kiba yelled in excitement.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto joined his shouting friend "SASUKE'S OVER THERE GUYS" Naruto pointed at Sasuke standing at the doorway of his club talking to the bouncer.

"HEY TEME!" Naruto shouted with a shit eating grin.

"Hn urusatonkachi" Sasuke smirked at Naruto

"Teme, meet the gang, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and Chouji" Naruto introduced

"Nice to meet you all, please call me Sasuke".

The group each greeted Sasuke and followed him into the club, Sasuke led the group to a secluded VIP section.

"Wow this place is fucking AMAZING!" Kiba and Naruto both yelled excited.

The group each took a seat and ordered the first drinks of the night chatting happily.

"So Kiba, how are you and Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Were good, got a date tomorrow, can't wait to spend time with my cute lil' Hina Chan" Kiba replied looking like a lovesick puppy

Laughing Naruto turned his attention to Shikamaru with a mischievous glint in his eyes and matching smirk, Shikamaru sighed.

"You're so troublesome Naruto" Shikamaru droned.

"Sooo Shika have you asked Temari out yet? Or are you to chicken" Naruto teased his friend.

Sasuke watched amused, he looked around to make sure his club and clubbers were having fun. It was now 10.30 and the club had started to get lively around 9pm. Naruto had suggested his friends invite their girlfriends or in Shikamaru's case his 'friend'. Once the girls arrived they immediately dragged their partners onto the dance floor leaving Naruto and Sasuke to get to know each other better.

"How come your girlfriend couldn't come dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Don't have one I'm gay" Naruto answered simply

"So how about your boyfriend?" Sasuke inquired

Naruto laughed "Single, you sure are nosey teme"

Sasuke gave a deep chuckle that sent shivers down Naruto's spine, which Sasuke didn't miss making him smirk seductively.

"Well then Naruto care to dance" Sasuke asked the blonde standing up holding out his hand for Naruto to take.

Naruto blushed "Man teme, you're so old fashioned and your only nineteen" Naruto stood taking Sasuke's hand who led him to the dance floor just as a rather seductive song started to play.

Sasuke and Naruto began dancing erotically, Naruto grinding his behind against Sasuke's front moaning slightly. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips as he ground back into what Sasuke describes as a rather delicious arse that he will soon claim. They both teased each other immersed in their own world where only the two of them existed, time no longer relevant. Soon reality came crashing around them all too soon knocking them out of their trance like state, they both stood staring intently at each other, noise and people fading into reality. Sasuke kept his lust filled gaze on the delicious blonde in front of him who equally held the same lust within his own stunning blue eyes.

"Nice dancing dobe" Sasuke spoke huskily.

"Thanks teme" Naruto replied his lust evident in his voice.

After a few more rounds of drinks and many hours later, the group decided to call it a night, waving everyone off Naruto and Sasuke made their way to their own cars.

"Hey teme" Naruto called to the raven "Nice club" 'Damnit Naruto that's not what you wanted to say just say it stop being chicken' Naruto mentally berated himself.

Sasuke smirked "Naruto, I enjoyed our time together and I would like to get to know you better".

"Sure Sasuke that'd be cool" Naruto grinned happily "Lets hang out tomorrow teme".

Sasuke smirked "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 10".

"WAAAA! That's early teme!"

Sasuke smirked "Make sure your up dobe"

Sasuke got into his car and drove off leaving a grumbling blonde to moan about stupid teme's being unfair while getting into his own car and driving home.

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP!<strong>

"Stupid alarm, Stupid teme, It's too early damnit!" Naruto yelled, pissed he begrudgingly getting out of his cosy cocoon wishing he could just go back to sleep. Naruto dragged his feet to the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, turning on the shower he stripped and stepped in, feeling himself waking up he washed himself turning off the shower before stepping out and grabbing a fluffy orange towel and drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist and heading towards his closet to grab some clothes. Once dressed he headed downstairs to the dining room where he knew his breakfast would be waiting for him. After he was finished eating he went into the kitchen to hang out with his chef who he was friends with, while he was busy chatting with Kenji one of the maids told him of Sasuke's arrival. After getting his bits together the front door rang signalling Sasuke had made it to his home.

"Hey teme!" Naruto greeted the raven "So what we gunna do today?" Naruto asked barely containing his excitement.

"Judging your personality I thought we could go to the theme park" Sasuke smirked as the happy blonde started jumping up and down squealing with joy looking like a little kid.

"SASUKE YOU'RE THE BEST!" Naruto yelled almost deafening Sasuke.

"Calm down dobe and get in the car" Sasuke told his blonde companion as he himself got into his car.

Naruto pouted and called Sasuke a teme as he also got into the car. Sasuke started the engine and drove the long distance to the theme park with Naruto chatting animatedly the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO MY LOYAL STORY FOLLOWERS!

IM SO SO SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG WAIT I HAVE PUT YOU ALL THROUGH!

I RECENTLY HAVE HAD A FLOODING OF REVIEWS ASKING ME TO UPDATE, AND I HAVE FINALLY FOUND THE TIME TO GET THESE STORIES BACK ON THE ROAD!

SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME AS I HAVE RE-READ ALL MY STORIES AND WRITE THE CONTINUING CHAPTERS!

THE MAIN REASONS FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG IS THAT I HAVE HAD A LOT OF THINGS THAT HAVE KEPT ME BUSY ONE OF THE MOST RECENT IS MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL WHICH TAKES ALOT OF MY TIME DUE TO FILMING AND EDITING,

IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT I SHALL LEAVE THE LINK AT THE END OF THIS MESSAGE!

I HAVE ALSO BEEN IN THE EDUCATION SYSTEM AND AS MOST OF YOU WILL KNOW ITS VERY HARD TO JUGGLE STUDYING AND WRITING, AND THEN OF COURSE PERSONAL REASONS ALSO KEPT ME AWAY.

OK ENOUGH BABBLING I SHALL GET TO MY STORIES LOL

SEEMS LIKE A PERFECT TIME AS I SIT AT MY DESK BESIDE MY WINDOW, FEELING THE COLD CHILL FROM THE RAIN AND LISTENING TO THE GENTLE PITTER PATTER OF RAINDROPS FALLING ONTO THE GROUND SENDING THAT UNMISTAKABLE RAIN SMELL INTO THE ATMOSPHERE.

AS PROMISED MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GO SUBSCIRBE, LIKE AND COMMENT :)

www . youtube 93starshine93 /

JUST REMOVE THE SPACES, IF THIS DOES NOT WORK THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE :)


	4. Theme Park

Naruto was buzzing, he had his arms full of candy floss and teddies of which he had won at the many stalls he had dragged Sasuke around, much to his displeasure.

"OMG SASUKE WE HAVE TO GO ON THAT!" Naruto shouted in excitement, jumping up and down in excitement like a jack in the box.

Sasuke looked over the ride Naruto was running to, it was a monster of a ride with numerous twists and a loops and the biggest drop he had ever seen.

"OMG SASUKE THIS RIDE IS AWESOME! IT'S EVEN CALLED THE PUKER!" Naruto practically screamed.

"Hn"

Sensing Sasuke being hesitant, Naruto decided to tease him.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Scared? Aww is poor ickle Sasuke to chicken to ride the puker?"

"Hn as if dobe, you'll no doubt be living up the rides name"

"Is that a challenge teme? If so then challenge accepted!"

They put their won items in a locker and got themselves in line, all the while teasing each other about their challenge.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride, if you need to puke aim away from the cart and fellow passengers, thank you!"

**-Countdown starts-**

**3, 2, 1, GO!**

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"OMG THAT WAS EVEN BETTER THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE!" Screamed Naruto.

"Hn, it was good" agreed Sasuke.

"Shame though, I thought for sure that you would lose the challenge and puke everywhere"

"Hn, I never lose a challenge dobe"

"Is that a challenge teme?!"

"Hn"

"Stop saying 'Hn'! like what does that even mean?"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

"Grrr! Oh look food!" Naruto exclaimed happily pointing at a restaurant.

"Do you only think about food" Sasuke smirked

"NO! I just get hungry all quickly"

"Hn. sure you haven't got worms dobe?" Sasuke smirked

Naruto stood gaping like a fish too shocked to retaliate while Sasuke carried on walking and disappeared into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Ah, that was a good meal! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto happily rubbed his full belly while smiling at Sasuke.<p>

"My pleasure" Sasuke smirked

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a sincere smile on his face. "I really enjoyed today Sasuke, I haven't been to a theme park in a really long time" he spoke eyes becoming distant as though he was reliving a happy memory.

Sasuke saw the look in Naruto's eyes and nodded in understanding, after all they had both come from tragic pasts.


	5. Memories of time past

**_13 years ago_**

_Sasuke happily jumped out of his uncles car and ran towards his house, excitement and pride glowing on his features._

_He ran into his house through the open door, which should have been shut, and ran around his house trying to find his mother and father, his young mind oblivious to the mess the house was in._

_"MUM, DAD!" _

_His little legs carried him up the stairs and towards his parents room, excitement growing with every step he took._

_"SASUKE! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Kakashi shouted frantically after the child._

_But it was too late, He had run straight into his parents room and screamed._

_A minute later his uncle was carrying him away from the house, police cars were all over his drive, the sirens and flashing lights blurred together as tears fell from his small onyx eyes as he stared ahead in pure shock his mind lost only focusing on the image of his parents lifeless bodies and blood covering the entire room._

* * *

><p><em>"Naru chan, you're so cute!" his mother squealed giggling in pure delight at her son who ran around pretending he was a fox in his costume.<em>

_Naruto gave a cute cheeky smile before he jumped on his mother. "Im going to kiss you to death mum" he giggled._

_"Oh no please" his mum faked as her son pounced on her and started smothering her in kisses._

_"What's this I hear, a damsel in distress!" His father proclaimed bursting into the room before he started tickling his son._

_"Don't worry fair maiden I shall rescue you"_

_Naruto squirmed under his fathers tickling fingers laughing and squealing, "D-DAD S-STOP N-NO MOOORREEE!" _

_Laughing his dad stopped and gave his son a kiss on the forehead before also giving his wife a kiss._

_"Ok, are we ready to go?" Minato asked his wife and son_

_"YES!" Naruto shouted in excitement_

_Naruto followed his parents out to the car his mother helping him get in, an hour later they arrived at he theme park._

_"OMG! ITS SO BIG! AND LOOKS SO COOL!" Naruto shouted in pure excitement while running and jumping around, his parents laughing at their hyper son._

_"Come here Naru chan we need to go and get our tickets first!" his mother called to him._

_Naruto spent the day on rides and playing at the many stalls winning plushies, thanks to his father, and eating sweets._

_Once back in the car and exhausted Naruto told his parents that it was the best day of his life before falling asleep, unaware of the approaching danger._

_Hours later, Naruto found himself waking to the sound of smashing, he climbed out of his bed and went to investigate._

_As he approached the stairs he heard his parents voices, but there was something different about them, they sounded scared._

_Deciding to see what was going on the curious 5 year old crept down the stairs, stopping halfway._

_Peering through the bannister railings he saw his mother and father tied up with a man dressed in black standing behind them pointing two guns at each of their heads, Naruto didn't fully understand what was going on but he knew it was bad._

_Another man was in the kitchen pulling things out of cupboards and letting them smash all over the floor, a third was searching for something in the front room._

_"WHERE IS IT!?" one of the men shouted_

_"We don't know what you're talking about" his father replied_

_"We know you have it, tell us where it is or your pretty little wife here gets a bullet in her head!"_

_"I promise you, I don't know what you're talking about"_

_"Stop playing dumb, we know you have it, it's only a matter of time before we find it, either way you're going to die whether you tell us or not" _

_What happened next was a blur Naruto moved slightly as his leg was starting to go numb, causing the stairs to creak, the men instantly turned towards him looking directly at him, his mother had tried to run towards him in attempt to protect him, a shot was fired the sound ringing in his ears as he saw his mother now laying on the floor blood pooling from her body. His father started shouting at him to run, with one last look at his parents he ran as fast as he could back upstairs, into his parents room, he opened the window climbing out of his onto the overhanging roof above the garage, without thinking he jumped off the end onto the family car setting the alarm off, sliding off the roof onto the bonnet then onto the floor. He stared running but could only go so fast as his foot hurt, he went to the only place he knew how to get to, his godfathers._

_Iruka answered the door to his 5yr old godson, who was out of breath and crying hysterically._


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers**

**I am sorry to tell you that I will no longer be continuing any of my fanfiction as I have lost creativity for them, however if there is a lovely reader out there that would like to take them off my hands and continue them then please send me a message with a rough outline of how you will continue the story, thank you, and again I am truly sorry **


End file.
